Magic and Sword
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [Awakening. Family fluff and humor.] It sucks when you're the only one that doesn't use Magic in a family of Magic Users. There are reasons why the Wind Tome is the first Tome to be wielded by beginning Mages (and other Tome wielding classes) as Owain finds out.


**Magic and Sword  
**_Fire Emblem: Awakening_  
Characters: Owain, F!Morgan, M!Robin, Lissa.

Notes: So in my small inner circle of friends I have what's called "Free writing" nights with some of them on Skype where we toss around prompts to one another and leave it open for fandom and characters and we write what comes to us. I combined two of my prompts together to form this one and I hope you all get amusement and fuzzies from this.

**Prompts: **"How does this work?" And "That doesn't explain where the fire came from." Given to me by Torayashachan and Chaos Silk.

* * *

"Owain, would you care to explain what happened?" Robin asked his son calmly, arms crossed as he gazed down at his son who was fidgeting and looking like a dismayed and kicked puppy. His sister Morgan was sitting beside him, looking just as guilty, even if she wasn't at fault. Lissa had already washed her hands of scolding her son and left it to him.

"I guess I got a little overzealous..." Owain mumbled, head dropping.

"A 'little'?" Robin pushed, brow arching.

"Okay, I completely went overboard and ruined everything, I'm sorry!" The other cried, throwing his hands up in a defeated gesture.

"While I'm glad to hear you say that, that still doesn't explain where the fire came from."

Robin glanced out the window to see the training grounds still smoldering and several of the others still dousing areas with water. He looked back to his son and withheld a sigh. Bless Owain, he tried. He tried very hard, but his over energetic self got him into so much trouble.

He really was his and Lissa's son. He had Lissa's unfortunate klutz side, but sheer determination to help and overcome things, and he had gained an equal amount of his own drive and ability to push himself and be hard on himself to improve much like Robin did, but he had a complete misdirection in going about it.

...And apparently he had gained both his _and_ Lissa's aptitude for Magic.

Morgan naturally possessed it, having shown up from the Future wielding staves much like her mother and was soon to don a Tactician's cloak and begin honing her magical edge with tomes and begin training her body physically to wield a sword.

Owain had shown up just wielding a sword. But now that he realized it... The sword he most often preferred and wielded was a Levin one.

Sighing again, he pinned his son with a stare. "Well? I'm waiting."

Owain flinched. "W-well... It goes like this..."

Sighing, the teenager ran a hand through his short locks shakily. "I got... I got a little jealous. You, mom, even Morgan all use magic! It wasn't... It wasn't fair, you know? Why was I the only one left out? So I thought I'd figure out how to use it. So I grabbed one of your Second Seals and one of your Fire Tomes."

Robin felt his brow twitch and a headache coming on as he was beginning to see where this was going.

"Go on," He quietly encouraged.

"So I sat down in the training field and tried to understand the text. "How does this even work?" I thought to myself, but after finding some of the practical diagrams in said Tome, I got the gist of it so I began trying to focus on copying that." Owain explained.

Robin felt his brows raising in surprise and interest. The depictions in the Tomes were for advanced guidance, not beginning. After one had a grasp for the magical application of the spell. The fact Owain even deciphered that it could be used that way, let alone tried to practice that already showed Robin that his son did indeed possess his and Lissa's magical aptitude. "And then what?" He questioned.

"I managed to light the campfire, and hurl a few simple fire balls, and I got excited and as I focused and channeled more, the flames got brighter and larger and before I knew it-"

Robin sighed. "The fire got out of control, right?"

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry." Owain looked down again.

Morgan wrapped her arm around her brother's own arm and leaned against him, giving him a sibling like squish of comfort. "Hey, it wasn't entirely your fault, you didn't know magic responds to your own emotions! You freaking out didn't help it, but again, you didn't know! Oh, father, please don't be too mad at Owain!"

"No, Morgan. It was my own fault for messing with things I shouldn't be without asking for help." Owain mumbled defeatedly. "I'll take any punishment father sees fit to dish out."

Robin sighed quietly. "Morgan has a point, it was not entirely your fault for what happened in you not knowing, but yes, you knew precisely what type of force you were playing with and did it anyway without proper instruction and supervision. Owain, honestly, could you not have just approached us with your vices and talk it out with us like any other family would? Your mother and I would have been understanding."

Owain groaned quietly and hung his head farther. "I didn't... I didn't want to seem like I was ungrateful. I mean, the whole reason I came back was to save you and mom and prevent anything bad from happening! I'm supposed to be the Scion of Light! I shouldn't have such dark feelings within me."

Robin sighed again. "Owain..." He really was at a loss with how to speak to his son at times. He had to remember that the events of their own past are what shaped them and he had to work with dealing with the broken pieces that were there within his son.

"..." He looked to the side in contemplation before he turned to look back down at his son and closed the distance before reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder, causing them to look up towards him.

"From now on, please come to us about these things. You're not ungrateful. The fact you even came back for us, to prevent your future, that doesn't show an inch of selfishness. It's okay to feel that way, but we're a family, and you're my and Lissa's son, and Morgan's brother; if any of us have a problem, we'll deal with it together."

"F-father..." Owain stuttered, feeling himself filling with emotion and the utter overwhelming love and devotion he had for his family. The whole reason he came back.

Morgan stared at her father in quiet awe as well, before breaking out into a wide smile and nodded fervently before hugging her brother's arm again and piped in. "Yeah! We're family. No need to be an island, okay, Owain? Even if I don't remember much about the past, I know for a fact that we always stuck together. It's just something I feel. So don't distance yourself and do a one-manned army thing, okay?"

Owain sniffled. "Y-yeah... I got it."

Robin smiled fondly, giving both of his children a caring hair ruffle. "Alright then. Owain, tomorrow I expect you to show up with Morgan."

"H-huh?" Owain stuttered again, blinking confusedly.

"If you're going to learn the proper way to wield magic, you may as well have a partner with a bit more knowledge in it to help you out while I teach. And for starters, no more Fire Tomes. There's a reason why beginners wield Wind Tomes. What happened out there," Robin made a gesture to the window and the scene outside.

"Is a prime example of why they're an intermediate Tome."

"S-so... You'll teach me?" Owain asked hopefully.

Robin smiled again and nodded his head.

"Really, father?! Oh, this is great! Owain, we'll get to practice together more than just for our swordplay! I can help you get the hang of the beginning, I know you'll get it quick!" Morgan gushed happily.

Robin chuckled quietly. "You do have an aptitude for Magic, Owain. I've seen you wield that Levin Sword of yours to call down Thunder like it was the most natural thing. And, it would be a waste of talent if you didn't pursue that aspect, wouldn't you think? You'll never know your full limits if you don't explore all of it."

Owain felt himself filled with an intense mixture of pride, happiness, and more of that familial love he held and it was all he could do to contain it. "Yeah! I'm gonna work my hardest, just you wait and see, father!"

Robin felt his smile returning even broader. "I know, kiddo."

Lissa chose that moment to walk back into the room, smile on her face. "Got it all worked out, have you?"

"Mom!" Both Morgan and Owain cried.

Robin glanced to his wife, smile still in place. "Yep, seems so."

"Good!" Lissa replied before approaching her son and when she was in front of him, produced something from behind her back and held it out to him. "Ta-da! Surprise, you're gonna need this." She exclaimed.

Looking down at what the woman held in her hands, Owain saw it was a new Wind Tome. "M-mother!" He cried.

She smiled widely. "Just do your best, okay? We're both proud of you, but I hope you've learned your lesson."

Eyes welling, Owain couldn't hide the sheer overwhelming emotions any longer as he reached out with trembling arms and shakily took the Tome from his mother. "Mom... Dad... Thank you."

Morgan nudged and beamed at him. "Let's do our best, right, brother?"

Owain's usual grin came to his face. "Right!"

* * *

"And so began the Legacy of Magic and Sword, our family becoming the most Righteous and totally awesome Legends of Justice, and no Evil, Dark creatures could ever stop us!" Owain narrated theatrically, making motions with his hands in emphasis, grinning down at his two wide-eyed and enraptured listeners.

"W-wow..." Child Morgan whispered, clutching onto her older brother's arm, her eyes glossy, and filled with excitement.

"Justice prevailed! Yay!" Child Owain cried, pumping his arms into the air over his head.

"Heh heh, that's right. Justice will always win!" Owain replied, nodding.

"Brother, are you telling your silly stories again?" Came another voice and from the door to the children's room, Morgan stepped into it, a small grin on her face.

"They're not silly! I'm recanting the Heroic and Awesome tales of our family and our fight against Evil!"Owain replied.

Morgan laughed. "With a lot of exaggeration and up-playing."

"That is _so_ not the point here, Morgan!" Owain replied in a slight whine.

The two child versions of themselves began giggling.

The older pair looked down to them and found themselves unable to resist and joined in on their laughter.

"Sounds like a regular old party," Came another voice from behind them.

"Awww, sibling moment!" Rang another.

All four of them turned to see their parents in the doorway with the biggest, broadest grins on their faces.

_"MOOOOM!"_

_"DAAAAD!"_

Two more laughs joined the mix, and all was well.

-_**End**_-


End file.
